


Providing the Parts

by Perculiar



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, Kintober 2018, M/M, Piss Play, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, talk of other kinks, weird as a good desciptor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perculiar/pseuds/Perculiar
Summary: Steve wants something. Buck is chill and willing to provide.





	Providing the Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober fill: Day 2 | Watersports.
> 
> The humilation here is more implied than present but there's a definite power play going on!

“For fuck’s sake, Stevie. Can’t you just tell me what ya want?” 

“It’s just kinda weird, Buck. I wanna. I just don’t know how. It’s like… weird. Maybe? I don’t,” Steve bit off his words, cursing himself. How was he supposed to ask for something like this? He didn’t know how to spit out what it was he’d been fantasizing about, what it was he’s been touching himself about. The thought made Steve tingle, the blush on his face spreading as he watched Bucky watching him. 

God, it was embarrassing. He loved it. He loved how it made his cock hard and his head buzz at the same time it made him want to cringe away. Steve looked up and met Bucky’s eyes. Noted with an excited kind of dread how Bucky had gone from wearing a vaguely pissed off expression to an intrigued one.

“Steve,” he began again, more steadily. He leant back against the worktop, smirking and sing-songing Steve’s name, “Steeeevie. I know what it is. You’ve got a sex secret haven’t you, baby?” 

Steve cursed his blatant tells at the same time as he felt the relief of Bucky’s interest. Even if Bucky wasn’t into the idea itself, he was always into knowing about every secret thought Steve had ever had, ever.

“Yeah,” Steve swallowed, “I, uh. I guess you could call it that.” Bucky’s smirk grew as reached out to grip the bottom of Steve’s shirt, tugging him closer to where he was leaning.

“Stevie, sweetheart, ya want me to tease it out of you?” 

Bucky looked up through his eyelashes at Steve. He balanced his metal arm around Steve’s shoulders and ran his flesh hand down the plain of his stomach to hook his fingers through the loops of his belt. “Ya want me to kiss it out of you?” Bucky asked, leaning in to trail his mouth against Steve’s neck. His lips were butter-soft as he left faint kisses from Steve’s collarbone to his ear.

Steve sucked in a hitching breath as Bucky’s hot wet mouth closed around his earlobe, groaning out Bucky’s name. “Buck, please – I want- “ 

“Yeah, baby? What do ya want? Anything. Just tell me, Stevie,” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear, raising goosebumps along his skin. Steve shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he leaned into Bucky, hiding his head in his neck.

Bucky sighed, laughing a little. He pushed back at Steve’s shoulders before moving his hands. One went under Steve’s chin to move his gaze upwards, the other casually gripped his cock with unerring accuracy. Steve thrust against the pressure, feeling his body sag inwards towards Bucky.

“Steve, baby, you know this is mine, right?” Steve nodded, “So, if you’re using something of mine to get off, you should be telling me, yeah?” Steve shut his eyes against Bucky’s dark expression, drawing his lip into his mouth to bite.

Bucky squeezed at his length until Steve was almost wincing away. 

“Steve. You’ve told me you’re a painslut. You’ve told me you like to beg, like being obedient. You’ve told me you’ve come to the thought of me making you lick my boots, babydoll. You’ve asked me to spit on you. What could be worse than those things, Stevie?”

Steve stuttered out, a broken, “I want- Bucky. I want- “. He broke off again before his whole body tensed up at the way Bucky began to twist his hand, grip tight on Steve’s cock. “Buck! God, I want you to piss on me,” Steve cried out, babbling, “please, I know it’s weird. I just, fuck, I need it.”

Bucky laughed down at Steve. Assessed him with his eyes, took in his expression and Steve felt how it made his heart beat faster. Felt how Bucky’s laughter made desire sink down through his body to pool in his stomach. Bucky laughing at Steve never failed to make Steve want more. Pleasing Bucky and making himself look desperate in the process? He loved that shit.

“You want me to piss on you Stevie?” Bucky chuckled. “Let me guess you think it means I’ve marked you up, huh? Like some sort of possessive dog?” Steve’s face flamed, and his breath began to hitch as Bucky’s grip changed to stroke along his cock. 

“Yeah Buck.” Steve groaned again, nodding against Bucky’s warm skin. “It’s weird right? I’m weird, right?” 

“Yeah, Stevie. You’re weird as fuck. I love ya.” Bucky stepped back, making the panting blond meet his eyes. “So, how’d you wanna do this? I imagine you’ve got a whole plan in that weird head’a yours, huh?”

Steve spluttered a little. “That’s it? I tell you I want you to piss on me and that’s all you say?” 

“Hey,” Buck interjected, “as long as I get my cock near your body I’m good. As long as you’re on your knees for me, I’m good. So, what’s your flavour? You wanna swallow it and drink me down, or bathe in it, or what, baby?” Bucky grinned at Steve’s dumbstruck expression. Noted the way his eyebrows had pulled in a little, the way his mouth parted that little bit more, saw how blown his pupils were.

Steve started again, “I wanna be on my knees like you said Buck. I want you to piss on my chest. I- I don’t- “ Steve broke off, eyes ducking away from Bucky’s gaze, “I don’t know if I wanna drink it yet. The idea of it is… nice? But I don’t know if I’ll like it?”

Bucky smirked at Steve’s ducking. “This is your show baby. I’m just providing the parts.” Steve looked up again, shaking his head at Bucky and laughing ruefully. He choked out a hitching “love you, Buck” before Bucky turned his head and silenced him with a look.

“Stevie?” 

“Yeah, Buck?”

“If I told you I wanted you to swallow it, if I told you it’d make me happy to watch you drink my piss, would you?”

Steve’s blush flared back to life. He swallowed and sank to his knees. Looked up at Bucky all adoration and want. “Yeah, Buck.”

Bucky smiled down at Steve, and said smugly, “Let’s make a plan then, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fanfic I've ever posted - if you have any concrit for me, I'd appreciate that~!


End file.
